


Doctor Who: The love of the child

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coal Hill School, Disneyland Paris, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Ninerose - Freeform, One Shot, Twelve-Clara, another universe, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: At the age of two, Rose Marion Tyler loses her parents in an accident and is picked up by then-24-year-old Christopher James Smith.He never adopts her and that's better that way since he never has a relationship all these years but he's only there for Rose.But what happens when Rose suddenly sees him with different eyes many years later?





	Doctor Who: The love of the child

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot of me and due to the theme again well suited to Nine/Rose.
> 
> I would like to point out that her feelings only begin when Rose is much older than at the beginning.
> 
> Have fun...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

Doctor Who: The love of the child

London/England/Europe - Summer 1988

Of all the people involved in one of the most horrific accidents in London's history that day, only two, the one responsible for it, survived, and a little girl about two years old who did not quite understand what was happening was.

She was cared for by a young man and she seemed to feel the need to reach for his ears.  
He smiled, but otherwise there was no reaction and his blue eyes seemed to see something in the distance, which did not exist.

„You can certainly speak. I am James and who are you?“  
His voice seemed to please her somehow, as she just smiled at him but did not answer.

She just looked at him before one of the paramedics came to them and wanted to accept the girl. However, this clung firmly to the young man, did not seem to want to be separated from him.

„Baby, it must be unfortunately or you do not want to get well?“  
„Healthy?“, She asked softly.  
„Yes, you're slightly hurt... Sorry, I do not know how else to explain it to you. So, will you go with the man now?“

She still seemed undecided, but then nodded, but on condition that he would be there. But the paramedic said that only the parents were allowed.

„The girl's parents did not survive and who else was part of her family is not known in this case for the time being.“  
„Good, come with me“, it was a reluctant consent, but it was one. He also felt responsible to the girl for some reason.

They entered one of the ambulances standing here and he carefully put the girl on the couch.  
„Mummy and Daddy will not come back to me, right?“  
„No, but in the heart they are always with you.“  
„Can you fly with your big ears like Dumbo?“

He looked at her in surprise. She was able to speak really well for her two years.  
„Well, they are a bit too small for that, but maybe you'll fly somewhere yourself.“

She just smiled at him.

1993/1994

The years moved into the country and although he had not adopted them, she lived with him. She also called him James.

Today was the day of her schooling, unfortunately the children also asked why they had only one father, but when she explained that her parents died when they were very young, they did not believe her. James saw this, but decided not to do a scene now because he did not want to spoil the day for the children.

„James?“, She asked him, „Am I different just because I have no parents?“  
„Definitely not. Also, do not worry about what others think they know. No matter how busy you are. Now go to the others, maybe you'll find some friends too.“

Rose did so and found a seat next to a girl who just grinned at her.  
„Hey, I'm Clara“, she introduced herself, „I'm going to this school for a year before moving back to Blackpool with my family.“

Rose just smiled sadly. Well, no friendship.

However, Clara did everything she could to make friends with her, the more difficult it became when she really moved away a year later. Although they promised to keep in touch by letter, but unfortunately it was very well known that many friendships broke because of the distance.

Since James knew this, he decided to invite Clara to each of Rose's birthdays, but always be in Blackpool on November 23.

Rose was very happy when he told her about it.  
„She's your best friend, so it would be wrong to end the contact between you.“

Again the years moved in, Rose got older and when she and Clara were ten years, they drove to Paris to Disneyland. According to the girls, this was the best day in their lives, but Dave, as well as James, knew that children would change their minds quickly.

„Dad, we can take a picture with Donald Duck“, Clara pulled on her father's pants.  
„Naturally.“

Clara was nicknamed "The Impossible Girl" and whoever knew her knew that name really did fit. She ran to the duck and jumped right on his arms.

„My name is Clara and you?“  
„Donald Duck, who else should I be?“

The man in the costume of course tried to make his voice sound like the real Donald Fauntleroy Duck, but failed.

„No, your real name. And you do not seem to be a Frenchman either.“  
He let her down again: „If you want to take a picture, then I will do it, but nothing else.“

Clara nodded and called Rose to her. Luckily, no one could see what the man in the costume looked like as he was about to make this costume go up in flames. And only because he has lost a bet.

„Thanks“, Clara said, and the man had to grin against his will. In his mind he called her "impossible girl", he could not know that she was really called that.

The next few years were a normal birthday, but when they were both fifteen, Clara's parents and James had a surprise for them.

Dave handed his daughter a letter and she opened it, but after reading it, she did not believe it.

„Coal Hill School? So, can I really stay here in London?“  
„We will stay in London“, said Mrs. Oswald with a smile. Immediately, Clara jumped up and hugged her mum.  
„Thanks!“, She was happy, glad to be back with Rose.

More years passed.

When Rose was 19 years old, she suddenly started to hold back to James. This was now 41 and thought that she had perhaps a secret friend, but did not dare to tell him about it.

It was different, though. He had run her on her last birthday and told her that this time she should forget how her relationship really is and just should enjoy it.

It was easy to say, but Rose really wanted it to be that way. With his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder, she had to admit that she had never felt more comfortable.

When had she just started seeing him with different eyes?  
When did she realize that he was not just the one who had looked after her all these years. She hated to admit it, but the truth was that she had fallen in love with him. Only he was never allowed to know about it.

Just knowing how to be in love without the other knew it hurt and so she started meeting with different guys who were much closer to her age (and maybe looking good too), but no matter who she went with, It always ended with her thanks for the good evening, but there would be no more meetings.

When she lay in bed in the evening, she cried. She cried that she was so stupid as to lose her heart to James. Why did he have to be the one who still guaranteed to see her as the little girl of yore? James, who would never kiss her, James, who would never hug her because he felt the same way she did.

James. How different could a name sound if you loved the person behind it?

Rose Marion Tyler was 19 years old, she has lived since she was two years old, with a man who never adopted her, but cared for her over the years. Life was just not fair.

James saw that Rose was getting more and more away from him every day and it scared him. What if she just ran away?  
He hoped it would not happen.

Rose came in the morning totally tired in the dining room.  
„Good morning, my beautiful Rose“, he greeted her with a smile, but she only froze in her movement. Did he just call her "my beautiful rose"? Why did he have to do that? Did not he see how much she loved him? He was the best, greatest man she had ever met. She did not care that he was 22 years older, she did not care that she lived with him since she was two years old. She just wanted to spend her future with him.

„Oh, little one“, he said to her with these words, „Whatever it is, you can tell me everything, you know that.“  
No, she could not. He would never understand, never reciprocate. So she stepped away from him and finally ran out of the dining room. James looked after her, realizing that it really had to be something. Rose had always told him everything in the past... That she did not do it now had to have a reason.

He found her lying on her bed, lying on her stomach, her arms around the pillow. He could hear her crying and did something he had not done for so many years, lying down next to her.

„I love him“, she murmured in her pillow, „I love him, but he just will not see it. He will never see me like this.“

James remained frozen. She was in love with someone? Why did this thought hurt him so much? Why did he suddenly want him to be the only man who was important in her life?

Rose took her teddy bear, which she got for her third birthday, and talked to him.  
„I can tell you so. I do not know when I started to see him differently. Why was it never clear to me how beautiful his eyes are? His ears may be a bit tall, but they are also suitable for him. I love him... I love him, but it will never...“

James could not stop himself. He suddenly pulled her close and kissed her. He kissed her with a passion that told her he could never leave her.

„Rose, my beautiful Rose“, his forehead was on hers, „I was not aware of it until now, but all the time I was afraid that you would meet someone who you are escaping from my life, I can never see you again. Oh, Rose, you are so beautiful. Why did not I ever notice that? Why did I never notice?“

Rose just stared at him. She had been kissed by him, her first kiss and she wanted nothing more than to do it again. So this time she was the one who took the first step.

„I love you, Christopher James Smith“, she admitted to him now, „I love you.“

He only smiled.

The little girl he took care of had become a beautiful, young woman. To the woman he had fallen in love with after all these years.

Many years later, when Clara married Basil Smith, now Oswald, a man 28 years older, both told the news that Rose was pregnant for the second time (actually, for the third time, the first child was sadly a miscarriage).

No matter how much they've suffered over the years, James and Rose Tyler-Smith stood all this together.

Because it was not important how long they knew each other, but because it was much more important how much they loved themselves and their family.

The end.


End file.
